lotusheart_dynastyfandomcom-20200213-history
Lotusheart Island
Lotusheart Island is a beautiful island located nearby the shores of Kun lai Summit and Townlong Steppes. It was once part of the huge continent of Pandaria, but separated from it during the Sundering. There five races live in complete harmony, after 10,000 years of battle and mistrust.Yaungol, hozen, pandaren, jinyu and grummles share this land for a long time, and for this entire time they had conflict all the time. The land differently from Pandaria still is influenced by the Sha. Although the sha in the island is weaker and need more hatred to start manifesting. It is a beautiful land, resembling Pandaria in almost every aspect but with a oddly touch to it. Most of the natives mistrust the outsiders as they heard tales and saw by themselves what happened to Pandaria. The land hold ancient ruins of the Black Empire such as a Mantid ruin underground where the corruption comes from. Geography Very similar to Kun Lai Summit, Lotushreat Island consist of rolling hills of tundra, with only sparse pockets of trees scattered throughout. Further up the summit the snows begin, and the rocky crags jut from the hard ground. The grummle use much of the paths in this steep terrain as their trade routes, their yak caravans braving the cold, and the snow. Peaks that seem to touch the clouds tower overhead, and the most secluded Monastery lies on the top. A huge monastery made for 10,000 years ago and still stands, controlled by the Lotusheart Grandmaster generations. This area is also dotted with many caves, some of them overrun by the hozen, others by fierce yeti, and still others by the indigenous sprites. At the south of the island, is where the warmest climate is, as it is much lower in elevation than the rest of the zone and touches the sea. A huge tree was planted there thousands of years ago by the first Lotusheart master, after sometime being populated by Mantid and now the Hozen that live on top of the tree, since the Mantid haven't been seen there for 8,000 years, The land is filled with green hills, waterfalls, small pools, and stretches of sandy beach. Travel Both the Alliance and Horde will typically access this area by either taking a ship, flying or getting a hot air balloon. History Before the ordering of Azeroth When the godlike titans arrived to shape and order Azeroth, they created the titan-forged to battle the Old Gods and their enslaved elemental servants. Though the titan-forged were successful in defeating and imprisoning the Elemental Lords, the titans realized that Y'Shaarj would prove too great a challenge for them; as the titan-forged approached the temple city that lay at the heart of the Black Empire, Y'Shaarj twisted their thoughts and drew out their darkest emotions. Thus, Aman'Thul, the Highfather himself, reached down through Azeroth's skies and heaved the Old God from the surface of the world. In that moment, the massive bulk of the Old One was ripped apart, and its deathrattle caused entire mountains to shatter and hundreds of titan-forged to be instantly obliterated where they stood. Aman'Thul had inadvertently ripped open a wound in Azeroth's surface, and the world-soul's arcane lifeblood flowed to the surface. It was then that the Pantheon realized that the Old Gods had entrenched themselves too deep to excise without destroying Azeroth itself, and instead they resolved to imprison the remaining three Old Gods rather than killing them outright. As the Aqir saw their master being riped apart they recovered one of his claws and hid themselves under the ground. As time went by they began to evolve into the mantid, like the other Aqir around the power of y'shaarj, the ones that took the claw were called the Kharxa'thik, but after they saw their sister kingdoms in war against the trolls they decided to separate into two, the Khar'thik kept the Queen and built their kingdom, the Xar'thik were the guardians of the claw. They built tunnels and were connect like they were just one kingdom, but once the sundering came, their tunnels were destroyed and the claw was burried together with the Xar'thik. The Khar'thik still lives and they took the biggest area of the Lotusheart island. As the titan-forged known as Highkeeper Ra made his way to establish the stronghold of Uldum in the southwestern reaches of Azeroth, he came upon the remains of Y'Shaarj, the largest intact part of which was its twisted heart. Ra resolved to seal the heart in a subterranean vault below the Vale of Eternal Blossoms, in the hope that studying it would help the titan-forged gain a better understanding of the Old Gods and the Void. Ra then charged some of his mogu followers to watch over the vault and the surrounding lands, before continuing west. The heart empowered the claw as well as cursing the land around it. After the war between the aqir and the trolls, many years after Y'Shaarj's death, a colony of aqir congregated around the southern areas of Azeroth. Though they did not know it, they were drawn to the lingering presence of the Old One, and were soon warped into a new race, known as the mantid. The mantid continued to worship their Old God masters for millennia to come. Later still, Y'Shaarj's lingering presence also began giving rise to the sha: malevolent spirits who fed on negative emotions. The Thunder King's rise and the mogu empire Over time, the mogu fell under the influence of the Curse of Flesh and became obsessed with their mission of bringing peace and order, to the point where they came to believe that all other races must bow to their order. This led to the tumultuous Age of a Hundred Kings. During this time, a warrior named Lei Shen decided to take the future of Pandaria into his own hands. He traveled to the Isle of Thunder and brutally defeated Ra, ripping out and eating his heart, gaining Ra's power over wind and storm. Crowned the Thunder King, none could stand against Lei Shen's mission to bring peace and order to Pandaria through tyranny. His construction of the Serpent's Spine to separate the dreaded mantidfrom the rest of Pandaria's races is often cited as his greatest achievement. However, the mantid would adapt to this, swarming the Serpent's Spine every 100 years so that the weak would die and only the strong would return. Being a long-lived race, they would grow stronger with each generation. Lei Shen eventually died of old age, leaving weaker mogu emperors to rule in his stead. The pandaren empire The races of Pandaria continued to struggle under the iron fist of the mogu. The pandaren slaves would eventually become inspired by the words and actions of Kang, The Fist of First Dawn. Rallying the hozen, jinyu, and grummles to their side, the new pandaren monks led a revolution. The mogu were defeated and their empire crumbled. They counterattacked years later with their allies, the Zandalari, during the Zandalari Troll Wars. Thanks to the newly formed Order of the Cloud Serpent, the Zandalari were repelled and the mogu clans were scattered, securing the future of the pandaren empire. An old master called Ushiu Lotusheart was part of this. In the area we know today as Lotusheart Island, was still part of the super-continent of Kalimdor. Ushiu was a wise Pandaren, and prior to his death he planted his staff above the Mantid underground city, and gave his son control over that area. His son began to build a city on the top mountain where he could see his father's staff everyday, as well as a wall to protect the tree from whatever dark force was close to them (The underground city of Khar'thik). Ushiu's grandson built an monastery on the top of the mountain called Ushiu mountain. Hozen, jinyu, and grummles began to build villages around the tree who seemed to rapidly grow. Not long after yaungol settled a small village, they were quite aggressive, but the Pandaren of lotusheart didn't want conflict so allowed them to be near their land. For generations the Lotusheart family controlled that land under to command of the Emperor. The empire prospered until the time of Emperor Shaohao, who later became known as the Last Emperor. Wishing to save his people from the forthcoming War of the Ancients, he conquered his own vices by burying the six prime sha of doubt, despair, violence, anger, hatred, and fear within the land. With the help of the August Celestials, he became one with the land and isolated it from the rest of the world to make it safe. However, what Shaohao did not realize was that this was actually the work of the Sha of Pride using Shaohao's power and arrogance to cloak the land in magic mists. Shaohao believed the pandaren were better than the rest of the world and that they could solve their own problems. While his actions saved Pandaria from the Great Sundering, he doomed Pandaria to a future of stagnation. The Sundering separated Lotusheart Island from Pandaria and the races that lived nearby the tree were now stuck in there. Although lucky them, Shaohao's mist covered them as well, since they were not so far from the Island. The mantid of the Khar'thik were awakened and made a whole inside the tree's botton area, building an entrance to their ancient home. The villages united and were able to fight the Mogu together side by side. Although they did not dare to cross inside, they simply decided to close the entrance with huge rocks. pandaren geomancers began to cast spells moving massive rocks to block the entrance. As the war ended, each village thought they should control the island for they were the most important part of this war. Because of that conflict raged across the land as the Sha there simply feed on their battles. For 10,000 years they raged war aaginst each other. But that was enough to awaken the Sha. The sha was awakened and the only race not affected were the enigmatic Pandaren. The Pandaren decided to create two organizations to attempt to control the sha and study it. The Blossom, they were the elite warriors that went after every Sha appearance they could, and the Pistil, scholars and lorewalkers who learned everything they could about the Sha. (WIP) Mists of Pandaria The mists parted following the Cataclysm, when tensions between the Alliance and Horde were at their highest. In his lust for power, Warchief Garrosh Hellscream led the Horde to Pandaria's shores to gain its spoils for himself, while High King Varian Wrynn led the Alliance to protect it from Hellscream's mad quest for power. While the locals were initially wary of the outsiders whose presence allowed the sha to awaken in full force, they soon came to see the outisders as allies in the campaigns against the sha, mantid, and the newly revived Thunder King. Garrosh Hellscream continually attempted to abuse Pandaria's gifts for his own personal power, including the Divine Bell and the Heart of Y'Shaarj. Following his desecration of the Vale of Eternal Blossoms, he and his "True Horde" were defeated during the Siege of Orgrimmar. The spirit of Emperor Shaohao then planted a magical tree in the center of the Vale, providing hope that the damage done to Pandaria will eventually heal. The August Celestials claimed that they will work with the mortals to heal the land. By the time of the Iron Horde's invasion of Azeroth, the Vale has been cleansed. Although the heart was destroyed, the full charged claw was still under the Island, so Lotusheart Island was still infected by the Sha. Native races and species Category:Lotusheart Lore